A conventional image forming apparatus includes a fuser that fuses toner with heat and pressure, the toner corresponding to a print image and being transferred to a sheet. A heater contained in a heating roller of the fuser heats, a temperature detection unit detects a temperature of the heating roller, and driving of the heater is controller such that the temperature is optimum with respect to a print condition. (For example, Patent Document 1)